Child of Darkness
by Squee1
Summary: The story of the daughter of Voldemort. (the summary sucked. Just read it.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All of Rowlings characters belong to her and not me. Carmen and Sable on the other hand do. As do any other characters I feel like putting in for no good reason.

Chapter 1

Lupin walked out under the stars and crunched through the freshly fallen snow. James was walking around with nothing to do when he spotted Lupin not to far off and decided to go and talk to him.

"Hey, Remus. Nice night out is it not?"

Lupin stopped and turned to his friend. "Oh.....Hi, James.....yeah, I guess it's kinda nice....." He then started to walk again.

James walks with him. "Hey somethin bothering ya buddy?"

Lupin sighed," I dunno James....Something just feels.....wrong."

"How so?" James said as he stopped

Lupin stopped as well. "I'm not sure...I'm just feelin empty."

"Poor Remus. The lone wolf of the bunch." 

He gives James a faint smile, "Guess that's me."

Seeing that his friend wasn't to keen on the subject James decided to change it. "So, where's the others?"

"I think Sables up in her room with Sirius....." He gave James a glassy look.

"Oh, I see. So, how long until dinner?" They started walking again.

"Probably another hour."

"Hey, there's a rumor of a new kid."

"Really...." Lupin doesn't sound very interested.

"Yea...so....um."

"In any of our classes?"

"Depends on the house and year." said James

"Hm. true."

"Yup." Lupin and James continue to talk until it was time for dinner

When dinner finally came around James and Lupin sat with Sable and Sirius.

Sirius turned to them, "Hey, guys."

"Hey." said the two. Then James added, "Where's the little terd and Lily?"

"Right here." Came Lily's voice from behind James.

"Oh, hi ya. What were you two up to?" James glared at Pettigrew.

"James! Why do you always think when I'm with another guy we're fucking?"

Sable turned to Lily, "It's a guy thing. Don't get your panties in a bunch."  
Lily sat down, as did Pete. " So, hear anything on the new kid?" Asked Lily.

Sirius answered. "No,"

"How about you guys?" No was the only answer she got until Pete spoke up.

"W-well, heard something."

"Then let's hear it."

"The, um, the new kid c-came from Durmstrang a-and Dumbledore is going t-to announce it w-when dinner is over."

"Is it a guy or girl?" Asked Sable.

"I-I don't know."

"Oh, ok."

The group went on with talking until dinner was over and Dumbledore stood up.

"Would you all please give me your attention for a few moments?" Dumbledore waited for the talking to die down before he spoke again. "Ok, now that I have your attention I would like to make an announcement. As you may have heard we have a new student. Carmen Riddle, please come and let everyone see you."

AN: I could have let you all know what she looked like but I didn't feel like it so ha. Is it just me or was there too much talking in that chapter? I don't know. Oh, well. I'll be waiting for some reviews. Bleh, I didn't like that chapter too much.


	2. The New Kid

Disclaimer: All of Rowlings characters and places belong to her and not me. My characters Carmen and Sable are mine and no one else's.

Chapter 2

A fifteen-year-old girl made her way up. She had black hair and green eyes. She was very pale and about 5'5" weighing in at 115. On her fingers were those metal claw things ((I have no idea what those are called)) and on her free fingers her nails are black. She has a spiked choker and spiked bracelets She had contacts that made her eyes look like cats. When she got to the front of the Great Hall she said something to Dumbledore which only he could hear. When her mouth opened it revealed caped teeth.

" Carmen will be joining our fifth year Gryffindor class. Carmen would you take a seat at the table right over there." He gestured to the Gryffindor table. Carmen looked the way indicated. At that time Lupin looked up from eating his dessert and quickly went back o eating, slightly startled by her looks. Carmen walked over and sat down and everyone in e two-seat radius moved. Carmen seemed unbothered by their reaction to her but you'd look closer you'd see the a glint of hurt in her eyes. Carmen started to eat some cake. Lupin had caught that glimpse in her eye and decided, despite his better judgment, sat closer to her.

"Hi." He said trying not to sound or looked at all scared

.

"Hey, Betty is that Remus talking to the new kid." Said a girl to her friend who turned to watch, along with many other students, the reaction of this strange new kid.

"Hi." Carmen sounded pissed off. She wasn't though it's just how she sounds at times.

"....Uh.....I'm Remus." Lupin was afraid he may have some ho offended her.

"Right....." Carmen seemed more interested in her food than in the conversation.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Carmen. Didn't you here him say that?" Carmen started to eat some ice cream.

"Oh....right.....So, what classes you in? Average...Advanced?"

"Advanced. You." Carmen stopped eating and actually turned to look at him.

Lupin was careful not to get startled so he wouldn't offend her in any way. "Same."

Just then Sable noticed her friend talking to Carmen and whispered to her friends " Hey, look. Lupin's got the new kid to talk." 

The rest of the crew turned to see.

"You're right." Said Sirius. Sable slid over to talk.

"Yo, Re! Sup?" Lupin looked at her and she got the hint to leave.

"Anyway....so.....Need someone ta show ya around?"

"Sure." Carmen wasn't sounding so pissy. "Thank you." Lupin smiled. "So.....Any strange characters here? We had a vampire in my old school. She was my only friend there. I seem to draw the ones most would avoid."

"Not really....but there is this clan of mine......We're kind of the out casts, except for Sirius, James, and Lily." Lupin pointed out his friends. Sable and Sirius were making out. "Sirius and James are hot with the ladies. Lily is James's girl, but tell that to him. Sable likes to 'get to know' all of the guys in school and she's Sirius's girl. Pete is Pete. And then there's me."

" Oh, this school seems like no fun. I'll have to try and get Dad to let me move back or something." Said Carmen boredly.

"Aw.....Why? This place is a lot more fun than it looks, you just gotta know where to look."

"I'm sure it is. Who was that who started talking to you a while ago?"

"Her?" Lupin points to Sable who was with Sirius. "That's Sable, she's not as gothic as you but she has a dark soul. She's pretty sexually involved though...heh. Just give this place a chance."

"I'll try." She said to him.

By the end of dessert Carmen's gothic looks grew on him and he couldn't help but think she was pretty. Lupin got up. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Carmen.

"Up to my dorm." He stopped.

"How do you get to the dorms?" Being new, Carmen had no idea.

"Oh, yeah. Follow me." Lupin headed out the door.

AN: This chapter was longer if I do say so myself. They're going to have the whole dorm to themselves. I wonder what will happen? Review please.


	3. In The Common Room

Disclaimer: HP not mine.

Chapter 3

Carmen followed him. Looking around at different things as they walked. They finally got to the tower and Carmen sat on the couch by a fire. She looked around the room a bit.

"This would be the common room through that door is your dorm." Said Lupin sitting down one the other side of the couch as if he didn't want to be near her. 

"Thank you for showing me the way." 

"No, problem." He said with a smile.

"So...you say your friends are hot with the ladies.... How about you?" Asked Carmen curiously.

He laughed. "Who me? No...no....I'm more of the lone wolf type."

"Why's that?"

"Well.... It's in my blood.... I guess" He smiled faintly.

"Oh, I see."

"So...uh...ever bitten yourself with those before?" He pressed his finger to her lips.

"Yea, but only when I want to."

"Want to? Why?" He sounded slightly startled.

"I like the pain." She said simply.

"You an S.M.? You'd get along well with Sable..."

"Cool."

"Are you?" He asked again.

"Yea." 

"Cool. I don't like how the couples hurt each other. I just can't do that to a girl."

"That's sweet." Carmen smiled at him in aw. "Why are you so distanced? I won't bite."

He smiled. "I know." He slid over next to her and he gently ran his fingers through her hair, couldn't help himself. "You know....your very beautiful Carmen...."

"Thank you. I think you're cute." She admitted.

He smiled and looked down at his ragged clothes. "You'd be the first."

"I can't help but find that hard to believe."

"Well, it's the truth. You're the first." he said

"Well, everyone else is just blind."

He smiled at her sweetly and knew at that moment she was perfect. He even thought about kissing her. He leaned in low and slowly just to see if she would let him. Carmen simply waited for it. He gently pressed his lips to hers and held her delicately. Lupin slowly laid her back on the couch and cuddled closely with her as they kissed. Carmen put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Lupin was overjoyed to be with her and ran his hand down her side to let it rest on her waist. Carmen lightly slid her tongue across his bottom lip which gladly opened for her as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Just as it was starting to get interesting the dorm flooded with people, but Carmen remained unfazed. Lupin on the other hand sat up quickly and blushed.

AN: Ok so not much happened. People please review. I want at least 4 reviews before I post again.


End file.
